And they call it Chipmunk love
by TTMaria13
Summary: Starts off with this and that. Ends in a cute ending....maybe! hehe! lol just please read...and then you'll fine out! XD
1. School Time!

**Hi everyonee, this is like my first fanfic on here, I hope you enjoy it! This is chapter one, i guess lol. I dont know how to use this that well, im still learning but still, I hope you like it! XD enjoy! Oh, and btw, the Chipettes are with Mrs/Miss Miller. I will say Mrs Miller for now as Mrs is shorter than Miss. lol. Anywayyy, sorry for blabbing on, so here is the story! I only have 5 minutes so I will be quick!!**

* * *

Alvin POV

I gave a yawn, and got up from the sofa sleepily. "D-Dave? Whats the t-time?"

"Hi there Sleeping Rockstar." Dave chuckled, "It's 7:45 am. I thought you'd died on that sofa."

"No, sorry if I disapointed you." I smiled, streatching. "What are we doing today?"

"Umm, let me think...you'r going to school?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"Errr, nope, that wasn't on my to-do list." I sighed as Dave told me this and that.

"Get to school now Alvin. It takes you half an hour to get to school, school starts at 8:05 so you better run or think of an excuse." Dave told me. I sighed and walked out the door, heading to the chipettes house which was just across the road.

"Go, now, before you'r late Britteny!" Mrs Miller sighed, pushing Britteny out the door.

I chuckled lightly. "Woke up late?" I asked. She nodded. "Same. Come on, we better-"

"Since when have you wanted to get to school Alvin Seville?" Britteny grinned, as we started walking.

"Umm, since Dave told me if I got another DT then I would have all games took away and not be aloud out for a whole month. Oh, and I'd have to do everyones chores." I laughed.

"Woahh, it's 5 to 8. We should run or something." Brittney suggested as she looked at her watch.

"No need. Bikes are there in the garden. Come on!" I smiled, pulling Brittney across to the garden and getting mine and Simons bike.

*****************School**************

"Alvin, whats number 3?" Brittney hissed. We were stuck in Science, doing a test.

"I don't know, hold on." I replied, "Simon! Number 3?"

"Ugh! Its a sperm!" Simon told us. No idea really, but all well!

"Number 4...How does a ballon float? Umm...because...it...ummm..." I muttered to myself, before turning to glance up at Simon. "Si, number 4??"

---

"Oh noo!" Theodore muttered to himself as we walked to the lunch hall.

"Whats up Theo?" I asked.

"Theres a school dance coming up and..well.."

"Let me guess, you want to ask a girl?" I grinned. He nodded. "Which girl then?"

**Find out in the next chapter! XD**


	2. Break A Leg

**Hiyaaa people! I hope you are liking this! XD**

**___________________________________________________________(Brittenys POV)____________________________**

"Alvin..." I said, a little nervous.

"Its alright, don't worry," He answered, dragging me towards a big tree. "Here we are!"

"Alvin? Have you took me all this way _just_ to show me a tree?" I snapped, "You said it was _urgent!_"

"Well...it is sort of. Look though." He pointed to the other side of the tree. I went over. Carved into the tree was 'Alvin, Simon, Theo, Chipmunks are awsome dont forget it'.

"Cool. But-" Alvin cut me off.

"Carve you in there." He smiled. I frowned, confused. "You know, Britteny, Jeanette, Eleanor, like I did with Simon and Theodore."

"Oh." I said, "How?"

Alvin held up a carving knife. I gasped. "Alvin, what are you doing carrying that around?? You could get in serious trouble!"

"You _will_ get in serious trouble." A voice said. The head. Oh _great!_ Just _great! _"Is this from the Art Dep?"

"No." Alvin replied, looking inisant.

"Its from home." I said, backing him up. I couldn't let him get in trouble for this. He wasn't really doing anything wrong. "Dave uses them a lot. He carves things, like making things out of wood for decoration and that."

"Hmm," The head replied, "I shall ring _Dave_ then, and if it appers you have been lieing, you will be in such big trouble you won't ever even _think_ of doing anything against school rules. As for the carving knife. I will take it for now, for health and saftey rules."

I turned back to Alvin after she was out of sight. "Alvin, we're in such big trouble!" I sighed.

"No we're not. I _did_ get this one from home. Dave uses them too to carve wood remember? Last christmas, when he gave Miss Miller a teddy bear carved out of wood." Alvin grinned.

"Well..." I tried to think of something to say. I noticed that Alvin had carved 'Britteny, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chipettes rock remember that'. I smiled. "Cool."

"Im hungry though now!" He whinned, rubbing his belly.

"Same. Come on, lets go get something to eat."

------**_Lunch Hall_**------

We both sat down with Eleanor, Theo, Jeanette and Simon.

"Hi guys." They all said.

"Heya." I smiled, sitting down.

"Yo," Alvin grinned, sitting down next to me. "What have you guys got next?"

"Maths." Simon and Jeanette answered.

"Food Tec." Theo and Eleanor replied. "What about you?"

"P.E." Alvin grinned.

"Same." I chuckled. "Strange how Simon and Jeanette always get the same, and so do Theo and Eleanor, and so do we. Wierd."

"And then we're all in the same English and Science." Simon pointed out.

"Yeah. Kinda wierd really." I got a grape and started to eat it.

"Just swallow it whole." Alvin muttered to me.

"What? I'll choke!"

"No you wont, look." Alvin grabbed one of my grapes, threw it up in the air and swallowed it whole. I clapped. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank y-"

Alvin fell off the table. I giggled, and then went to go see if he was alright.

"You ok?" I asked, holding my hand out to help him up.

"Yeah, I think-" There was a cracking sound, and Alvin whinned in pain. "I think I've broken something!"

"Come on, we need to get you to first aid. They'll probley send you to Hospital, but-" He cut me off.

"_WHAT??_" Alvin yelled, "IM NOT, I REPEAT, _NOT GOING THERE!"_

"Alvin, calm down. Don't worry, you've probley just sprained it, and you'll get sent home." I said. I knew he probley had broken something and he probley would end in Hospital. "Come on, lets get you to First Aid."

I put an arm round his shoulder and he put an arm round mine, and limped to First Aid.

--

"Looks like a broken bone. We'll have to-" The nurse started.

I waved, mouthing 'Home! Say home! He wont go to the hospital, he'll just start yelling!'

"-Send you home." The nurse said. I sighed in relife. "I'll call Mr Seville."

She went off and started talking on the phone.

"I told you." I said, patting him arm.

"I know, I know, but I hate hosiptals." He grinded his teeth.

"Why? They _help_ you."

"_Try_ to help. Loads have died in a hospital."

"Not because they've broken a leg Alvin!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, but what if I break something else, and an operation could _kill_ me."

"Don't be silly." I said reasurinly. I wasn't too sure, and I started to get a little bit worried. "Everything's ganna be alright."

"I am going to hospital, aren't I?" Alvin asked. I sighed and nodded a yes. "What if-"

"No, Alvin, you won't die. Or get hurt even more. They'll just fix your leg for you. I promise nothing _bad_ will happen." I put my hand on my heart. "Cross my heart and hope to-"

"NO!" Alvin yelled at me. I jumped. "Don't! Because if soemthing did, anything, just a little slip, anything bad, then you would die!"

"Oh, yeah, ok then." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Mr Seville is waiting for you outside." The nurse said. I put an arm round Alvin, and we headed towards the school gates, where Dave was waiting with a worried look on his face.

"Jump in, quick. We're going to _have_ to take you to Hospital." Dave said. And with that, he started to drive.

* * *

**Hiya, XD more on the way soon!**


	3. Fights and Admitting

**Hiya guys sorry I havent updated in a while! XD Check out my new story sometime too if yuu can its called Hope's Story, its a chipmunk/chippette/OC story XD anyway....here we gooooooo!!**

**________________________________2 weeks later..._**

"ITS NOT FAIR!" Alvin yelled. His leg was in a cast and had been 2 weeks. He was totally fed up. He couldnt do _anything!_It made him sick. Sick of the bloomin cast on his bloomin leg!

"What?" Brittany asked, confused. They had been walking to school with Theo, Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette as they had been for a while now. So when Alvin suddenly screamed 'Its not fair' it was a shocker to them.

"This...urgggg!! Its so...grrrr! I just...can't...ugh!" Alvin struggled to explain what was wrong. It was dead easy. The cast. It was annoying him to death, and he couldnt bear it. He barley slept at night with the cast. He couldnt race to the canteen. All the things he loved doing. Yet, he could _still_ do homework!

"Alvin, its coming off this saturday!" Brittany sighed.

"And its Monday! Its so far away!!" Alvin yelled.

"You'r so annoying Alvin Seville, all you care about is yourself! Because thats you! TYPICAL YOU! AND GUESS WHAT?" Brittany shouted at Alvin, "I HATE YOU! YOUR SO SELFISH! I DONT KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH IT ALVIN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Britt-" He started but it was too late. Brittany had already stormed off. He let out a sigh, and continued his walk to first period.

_English..._

"Who was that?" The teacher asked, whipping around. "Alvin, you need to stop talking in class! Talk once more during this class and you will be sent to the head."

Alvin nodded. It wasnt him, but he was too depressed to argue with the teacher. It would be pointless anyway.

_Lunch At The Canteen..._

Alvin sat down with his brothers at one of the tables and sighed again.

"Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Mmm," Alvin replied.

"Are you going to eat that?" Theodore questioned hungrily. Alvin shook his head and pushed his plate of food away from himself and towards Theodore.

"Alvin, are you alright? You seem awfully...quiet...and...depressed." Simon told Alvin. He just nodded and gave a yawn. He didnt feel like talking. He didnt feel like paying attetion to anything. His thoughts were on Brittany.  
_We have fights all the time,_ He thought to himself, _Why is it such a big deal now? We always said we hated each other, but we didnt mean it, not really...But she's never said that she never wanted to see me again and been so...so...like that. So angry and upset. What did I do wrong? Oh yeah, everything!_

"ALVIN!" Simon yelled for the millionth time. Alvin quickly snapped out of it. "God, where were you?"

"Thinking..." Alvin said, still thinking deeply.

"About what?"

"Brittany..." Alvin answered. _'What the hell?'_ He thought, _'Why did I say that? I could have said something else, another person, anything!'_

"Brittany?" Simon and Theodore said in allusion, without sounding surprised.

"And that fight we had this morning...I feel terrible...Hown could I have been so..." He sighed, and looked out the window.

"Woah, hold it, Alvin are you sure your alright?" Simion asked, "Your feeling terrible _about yourself_ and thinking of someone elses feelings?"

"Yeah.." Alvin answered, "You know what?"

"He's _so calm!"_ Theo whispered to Simon.

"I know," Simon whispered, "What Alvin?"

"I love her..." Alvin told them.

"Brittany?" Theodore said, choking on his drink.

"Yeah. Shes so beatiful and everything. No, wait, I don't _love_ her. I'm _in_ love with her." Alvin let out a small smile.

"Thats...nice." Simon said, "Why don't you tell her?"

"Because I'm scared she'll stay no..."

"Your Alvin Seville, always going on about how girls love you, not scared of anything like that! Why's Brittany Miller so different?" Theodore asked.

"Because she's Brittany Miller. And I'm actually in love with her. Shes not just a random girl like every other girl i've dated. Shes so much more."

* * *

**Awww! What do you guys think?? Any good?? More soon x**


	4. 3 Words Is All It Takes

**Heyaa, don't worry, Im not dead yet, so don't worry lol! Anyway, here is chapter............FOUR!!! (cheering)**

* * *

"Hi Brittany," Simon smiled as he walked into class.

"Hi Simon." Brittany replied, as Simon sat down next to her. "Whats up?"

"Nothing much." He smiled, "But I think Alvin," Brittany held her pencil tight and glared down, "might have something to ask you..."

"What do you mean?" Brittany quickly looked up, surprised and curious.

"Well, just, stick close to him, and that, he'll ask you it sooner or later." Simon smiled. Brittany couldnt concentrate on the lesson. All she could think about was the question. What would Alvin have to ask her? She didnt feel like seeing Alvin. Not after that fight this morning.

"There he is," Simon pointed towards Alvin as they came out of class. Brittany had to find out what he wanted, and forget that stupid fight. Although, she'll talk to him about that. More like argue.

"Err, thanks, see you later Simon," Brittany answered, running towards Alvin. "Hey Alvin!"

"Hi Brittany!" Alvin grinned, happy to see her. "How are you?"

"Great thanks, and you?" Brittany smiled.

"Im ok. What brings you here? I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"Well, Simon said you wanted to ask me something." Brittany watched as Alvin went bright red. Was he actually blushing? No....impossible!

"Err....r-really?" Alvin asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. Oh and listen. About that fight. I was wrong. I do still want to see one of my best friends." Brittany smiled at Alvin who smiled back.

"Yeah, like, sorry." Alvin replied. Brittany was trying to keep herself from shock. _Did Alvin Seville just apolijise to me?_ Brittany thought. "I was being a prick head. Sorry."

"Oh, um, don't worry. It's alright." Brittany said, feeling a bit awkard. "Umm, so anyway, what was that question Alvin?"

Alvin flushed a deep red. "Err, that q-question??" Alvin asked nervously. Brittany nodded. "Oh, err, yeah, umm, err, like, yeah, um, well, umm..."

"Spit it out Alvin, I havent got all day." Brittany sighed.

"Errrr, well, yeah ok, um, will love with you me i out go you?" Alvin asked quickly. Brittany frowned, trying to figure out what he had just said. She looked up at him.

"Alvin I didn't get any of that."

"Will you me with out go?" Alvin sighed again, annoyed that he couldnt say the question right. He tried once more. "Will you go out me with?" He sighed again.

"A-Alvin, a-are you a-asking me o-out?" Brittany's eyes widened. Alvin nodded, not daring to look at Brittany. "Alvin...." Brittany sighed.

"I...I k-know, i-it's a, a, n-n-no, r-right?" Alvin sniffed, trying his best to hold back tears.

"Simons right. Your nearly always wrong Alvin." Brittany smiled slightly, "The answer to your question is yes, Alvin."

Alvin looked up. The tears stopped, and went away. A freash feeling took over him. "I LOVE YOU BRITTANY!" Alvin yelled, hugging her tightly. A lot of passers by stopped to see what the fuss was about.

"I, I, I love you too Alvin." Brittany said quietly. She hugged Alvin back and relaxed. Everything was perfect. What could be more perfect?

**_RING RINGGGGG!_**

"Hey Lovebirds. You need to get to class." A familar voice said. They both looked up to see who it was, but didnt dare let go of each other. Simon and Jeanette. Of course it would be them.

"Go away Si!" Alvin said jokinly, pulling Brittany back into the hug.

Simon and Jeanette both laughed, and then walked off to their next lesson.

"Alvin?" Brittany whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get to class, otherwise we'll be spending a date in detetion." Brittany chuckled.

Alvin pulled out of the hug, and gave Brittany a peck on the cheek, took her hand, and walked towards their next lesson...

_________________

**Aww!! **

**I _might_ do another chapter but I need 3 reviews! XD**


End file.
